


Hangover

by tarotlarrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bachelor Party, Divorce, Frenemies, Hangover, Las Vegas, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Stag Night, Vegas, all comes to light, secret infatuations, showgirls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarotlarrie/pseuds/tarotlarrie
Summary: Liam announces the news that he's getting hitched, but more importantly this calls for an epic stag night. Liam appoints his good friend of 23 years, Louis, as his best man. Louis is agreeable to the idea and will let everyone know, especially, his worst enemy, Harry. Whom happens to be in the collective of Liam's friends and will be joining Louis on his groom's men duties, unfortunately.Louis forces Liam, Harry and Niall to go across the world to Las Vegas. The trip seemed excessively problematic with drugs, alcohol, and marriage coming into the equation. Chaos ensues as they lose the groom through the reckless night. A journey begins the next morning with showgirls, divorces, and of course, a hangover.





	1. Chapter 1

The atmosphere is warm and grounded. A dewy spring scent emits from the gorgeous flora in the garden bed situated by a table, the same table occupied by three lads. One happy go lucky chap with the warmest laugh that you'll ever hear. One tall figure slumped over in a content manner, a cheerful grin upon his lips, and finally a beaming ball of sunshine that swells the entire outdoor entertainment with an anticipated buzz. Together these three are Niall, Harry and Liam. They're joyful chorusing with laughter and casual humorous cracks. The group suddenly winced as a high pitche sings as a chair scratches the gravel. 

"hello Liam, Niall" a petite and seemingly friendly figure greeted sweetly. His eyes dart up and down Harry with a judging stare. He finally takes his place in the four seat. Everyone fell awkwardly silent. Liam and Niall both sympathetically turn toward Harry, whom is rolling his eyes in annoyance 

"Hey Louis" Harry hissed cheekily and wow, if looks could kill. Louis' eyes would poison Harry's morning tea, gash him open remove all his inner organs, skin him and boil his flesh into a gravy like substance, grill his heart and liver, finely grate his intestines, boil his bones into a nice savoury brothel, serve himself a three course meal by candlelight, cut up the tiniest slither of his creation and suddenly decide to disrespectfully discard the meal in a Target dumpster. 

The tension was undeniably thicker than the honey spread upon Niall's cold toast. Harry just chuckles, Louis scrunches his nose, narrowing his eyes as if he's required a target. Liam became uneasy, he nervously jittered, his hands fumbling under the table. 

"well, since you're all here. I have an announcement" Liam blurted out suddenly, Louis' eyes softened as his attention turned towards his best friend ever. He smiled softly, Harry stared in awe at the instant change in character. Niall was too baffled.

"I proposed to Kelly and she said yes" Liam announced with a big grin. Harry and Niall applaud him, nudging him with congratulations. Louis' smile fell and eyes reflected pure fear, he tried to conjure up a happy smile. The gang saw right through this attempted, Louis looked away embarrassed. 

"and uh, id like you to be my best man" Liam stated calmly towards Louis, Louis staring back with a confused expression.

"me?" Liam nodded in confirmation, Louis grew a confident smile. His eyes quickly flickered to Harry, Louis discreetly pokes his tongue out. Harry watched amused at Louis' childish behaviour. 

"wait does that mean he's planning your bachelor party" Niall's Irish tone rang through. Liam fidgeted with his napkin, still trying to maintain confidence. 

"I guess so, you're planning my bachelor party, Lou" Liam nervously laughed, Niall grated his teeth. Louis picked up on these traits, he smiled unconvincingly.

"what an honour" he said sadly noticing the guys weren't really into it. The guys immediately try to lighten the atmosphere, shuffling around in their seats.

"well you are my best friend since birth, I wouldn't want it any other way" Liam chimed proudly, Louis flashed a pleased grin. The entire table became content, including mortal enemy, Harry.

"ha, fuck yes" Louis cussed loudly, patrons turned around and glared disgusted at Louis. 

"I was thinking of just having my three grooms men, something small" Liam rattled off casually. Louis' expression fell flat.

"ugh, so that means Harry's going" Louis quoted sharply.

"well, he is my best friend too" Liam explained gently.

"right" Louis raised a brow in Harry's direction. Harry was too busy devouring his carbonara. Louis' lip twinges as he scoffs in disgust.

"who has carbonara for brunch" Louis softly spat, Harry cleared his throat as he pushes the bowl away insecurely. Niall excited grabs the bowl for himself. Louis turns away disinterested and caught in thought.

"so, it has to be Vegas" Louis lights up, Niall almost chokes. 

"vegas? that'll take a whole day to get there" Harry informed.

"what I say goes, I want this to be the best night ever for Liam, in fact I'm extending it to a weekend" Louis demanded. they sat there staring concerningly at Louis absurdity.

"y'know, Vegas could be good. to think I haven't been out of the country since we graduated high school" Liam trailed his thoughts aloud. Louis smirked cockily.

"Vegas it is fellas" Louis confirmed excitedly. Harry scoffed amused, Niall just shook his head in disbelief.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis struggled as he continuously pushed his bag into the overhead compartment, Liam and Niall snicker quietly to themselves as Louis becomes more flustered as the queue builds. Harry sweeps past the chuckling pair and helps Louis' bag in with ease. Louis scrunches his nose, Harry shoots Louis a teasing smirk. Liam and Niall look at each other confused at the pleasant gesture.

"dibs the window" Harry stated casually. Louis crossed his arms furiously, Harry rolled his eyes and turned to Louis waiting for him too express yet another opinion.

"I've got the window" he flashed his ticket at Harry, waving it obnoxiously in his face. Harry snatches it from him.

"this is the isle seat" Harry snickered, chucking the ticket back at him. It cascading to the ground, Louis scurried for the paper.

"did you ever consider if I wanted the window" Liam spoke up. The two froze and turned to Liam. 

"Liam's getting the window" Louis poked at Harry. Harry scoffed annoyed. 

"actually I'm more of an isle guy" Liam stated. Harry discreetly slipped into the window seat, Louis huffed. He stamped his foot on the ground in frustration.

"chill, Lou. You can still see out the window from the middle" Liam spoke gently, Louis reluctantly sat in the seat. 

"besides now you get the greatest view of all time" Harry jokingly charmed. Louis was not having a bar of it. Louis removed the arm rest abruptly, Harry whacking himself in the face. he whined in pain, he rubbed his nose gently.

"oops" Louis spoke innocently, an evil smirk forming on his face. 

"Niall, swap?" Harry leant over Louis, the desperation ringing through his nasally voice as he pinched his nose. Soft snores escape Niall's mouth, Louis chuckled. Harry smiled endearingly.

"just ignore each other" Liam spat sourly, putting his head phones on. They were both clearly bothered by the comment but brush it off, absorbing themselves in on flight entertainment.

a few hours pass by, with many still to come. Niall yawns awake, he looks over to the boys to see who's awake and not. Niall made his way down the seating alignment. Liam is invested in The Notebook. Louis sweetly napping on Harry and Harry's head resting peacefully on Louis. Niall waved at Liam manically to get his attention. he pointed at the pair, Liam removed his headphones smiling softly. Niall takes in more detail. They're breathing syncopated rhythmically, Louis arm is wrapped around Harry's torso, Harry's arm around Louis' shoulders. Their lips inches from each others, the slightest of movements and things could turn disasterous. Niall lights up at a sudden thought, Liam watches as he rustles through his bag, unzipping each compartment quickly. he finally whips out a disposable camera, he lines his eye up through the hole and frames the endearing moment. A click sounds and flash fills the cabin, a few people groan in annoyance, Niall quickly stuffs the device back into his bag. Louis stirs awake, he rubs his eyes as he detaches himself slightly from Harry. Harry's eyes flutter awake too, Harry stretches his arms up.

"Morning, sleepyheads. Food is apparently coming out soon" Niall chimed. Louis groaned, he turned back to what he thought was his pillow. Their eyes awkwardly meet, Louis flinches completely awake, he continues to fiddle with things, trying to distract from what could be interpreted as a friendly moment by Liam and Niall. The food tray fell hasty in Louis' lap, he squeaked in surprise. The other two are snickering away evilly. Harry and Louis just watched confused. A trolley suddenly interfere between Niall and Liam.

"fish or chicken?" the stewardess smirked at Harry, Louis watch the situation with amusement. 

"ill grab fish, what about you boys" Liam turned to the two. 

"chicken" they both sang together. Louis shot Harry a disgusted look. Harry grabbed the first meal, placing it in front of Louis. Harry then fetched his own. Liam noticed the gesture, raising his brows in surprise. 

"thank you" Harry nodded at the stewardess, Louis had already started eating. he paused with a mouth full of chicken. He muffled a thank you, flashing a smile. Harry chuckled at what a fool Louis was making of himself. Louis snapped around with narrowed eyes, he flicks the arm rest down impetuously. It harshly swiping Harry's arm, Louis laughed in enjoyment from seeing Harry in pain. 

"how many hours of this god awful flight" Harry spoke through his teeth. 

"8 more hours" Louis snickered. Harry bangs his head on the seat front of him.

"oi, pal. my wife is trying to sleep" a man turned around threateningly.

"sorry, sir" Harry coward. Louis quietly watched the scene. The man sat back down calmly.

"naw, I wanted to see your ass get beat" Louis pouted.

"very funny" Harry peeled back the aluminium film on his chicken.

"lets see what do have here, chicken wrapped in parma ham stuffed with mozzarella with a side of-"

"who gives a fuck and eat the shit, its gonna suck anyway" Louis spat sourly. Harry just looked at Louis unamused, he places his headphones on and selected a Beatles album, Hey Jude could be faintly heard from his headphones. Louis decides to immerse himself in the high-flying entertainment. He noticed Liam watching The Notebook before, that sounds like a good time. He's just about to get comfortable once again, he fluffs out his pillow, situating behind him. Not to shortly into the movie, Louis had dozed off again. 

"Louis, Louis...Lou, wakey wakey, sunshine, were in Vegas" Harry lightly shook Louis. 

"huh" he inhaled, he jolts awake. Harry jumps at the sudden energy.

"Vegas?" Louis excitedly asked.

"yes, Vegas. don't tell me you forgot, this is your grand plan, after all" Harry teased.

"don't tell me you forgot, this is your grand plan, after all" Louis nasally mimicked back, he rolled his eyes harshly

"c'mon, hurry up now" Harry nudged Louis. They squeeze into the isle, they're forcefully pressed against one another.

"don't touch me" Louis spat.

"believe if I had a choice, I would" Harry hissed back. Louis crossed his arms annoyed, he huffed his hair out of his face.

"not even a 10 hour nap can stop you from being cranky, loosen up, aye? we all worked hard to have your extra AF Bach party" Harry mumbled, the line shuffled along, Harry pressed his bag against Louis making him stumble backwards a bit. he gained his balance once again. 

"excuse me, but I'm not cranky! just you wait and see what I have planned for this party" 

"I cant wait to play monopoly in a fancy hotel suite and remain 50 feet from a black jack table at all cost" Harry mocked.

"oh, you're so not ready for this weekend" Louis smirked. Harry furrowed his brows, his eyes wandering around the cabin lost deeply in thought.


	3. Chapter 3

The quartet step outside the airport doors, a wave of heat over come them. Harry pinches at his sweater, fanning himself. He strips the layer, revealing a charismatic tropical print shirt. Louis does a double take, he snickers.

"You're not wearing that" Louis commanded through snickers, Harry raised his arms offended.

"Didn't realise this trip had a dress code" Harry teased. Louis scrunched his nose as he flags down a taxi.

"Where to?" A dishevelled man lowered the window, chewing gum like a domesticated cow. Louis was hesitant but quickly put up a brave front.

"Mandalay Bay" Louis instructed, he nodded for everyone to hope in. Louis hopes in nervously, everyone threw there bags into the trunk and joined Louis in the cab.

"Oh sorry, one quick stop over" Louis showed the guy an address on his phone. He nodded discreetly, he lowered his cap. Louis' stomach turned. The guys looked at Louis with concern. They continue driving for 20 minutes, the car comes to a stop at a little shed in the middle of the desert. Louis gulped and inhaled.

"Be back in a giffy, guys" Louis smiles terrified.

"What's Louis doing, this looks sketch. Harry go get him" Niall bit at his nails nervously. Harry froze, he didn't know whether to get him or not. Louis returns pleased with himself.

"Are you okay?" Liam asked sincerely.

"Chill, guys. I'll tell you what's up when we get to our hotel room" Louis spoke calmly. The taxi sped off, the three in the back fidgety and eager to find out what is up. The taxi pulls up to a luxurious tropical themed hotel. Harry stepped out of the car and much to his surprise, the valet staff were wearing Harry's shirt. Niall snickered at the coincidence.

"Guys you'll fit right in with the dress code" Niall teased. Harry slapped his arm, he winced at the sudden contact. Louis galloped through the door excitedly and up to the desk.

"Hello, we have a room booked under Louis Tomlinson" he beamed.

"Yes, the king suite is ready for you, enjoy your stay at Mandalay Bay" the receptionist handed over several key cards. Louis handed them out to each individual, rolling his eyes when he hands Harry his, Harry doing the same back. They all make their way to the elevator, a elderly couple in matching sequin vests exit the lift., the groups eyes followed the spectacle.

"Hell yeah, Vegas is going to fun" Niall cheered as he entered the gold plated space. everyone takes in the luxurious interior, Louis smirks content with his decision. The elevator door opened, light beamed onto their faces, their pupils adjusted a large living area came into view. They all gasp and hurry in excitedly. 

"Louis, this is incredible!" Liam stated, a huge grin on his face. Harry nodded in agreement, Niall was preoccupied searching the fridge. Louis shrugs, cocky smirk on his lips.

"I'm glad you like it boys but this is only the beginning" Louis sat on a plush sofa, they swarm to couch intrigued to know more. 

"first on the agenda, let's loosen up" Louis reaches into his back pocket and flashes a little baggy of weed. Niall stands up in shock, Liam is in awe, Harry nervously runs his fingers through his hair. 

"i'm not smoking that" Harry stated bluntly. Louis' face fell flat.

"yes. you. are" he spoke through his teeth, Liam reaches for the bag.

"c'mon guys, its just weed. It's legal in the state of Nevada" Liam opened the bag, a potent organic fuse escaped, he retracted from the scent. Niall and Harry shrug in defeat. Liam places a marijauna sleeve on the table, rolling it into a sloppy cylinder. he perches in between his lips.

"light me up, Lou" Liam mumbled. Louis leaned over, the flame flickers at the tip, faint smoke danced up to the ceiling. Liam inhaled, his eyes widening in surprise. He starts giggling. Louis takes the blunt from him and takes a puff himself, he shakes his head and sighs. he starts giggling with Liam. their eyes become droopy. Harry confiscates the blunt from Louis. He eyes it off for a moment.

"just do it, Loser" Louis slurred, his eyes fluttered sweetly. Harry was terrified of Louis' state, he was calm, which was completely off character. 

"ill try it" Niall snatches the blunt, inhaling it ever so slightly.

"oh dude, its not that bad. Actually I feel soooooo good" Niall sinks into the couch more. Louis and Liam smirk at Harry waiting for him to join. Niall hands him the joint, Harry shrugged, strongly inhaling, his pupils diluted rapidly. They all pass it around one more time. They are all in a daze, Harry rolls his head back, he suddenly jolts with energy.

"oh bitch, a piano. out of my way, fuckers" Harry abruptly stumbled over to the piano, Louis is in fits of laughter as he trips around the furniture. Harry begins to impressively play 'Can't Fight This Feeling' by REO Speedwagon. 

"oh I love this song" Louis gets up and dances toward the piano, they both slur the words in pure karaoke style. Niall and Liam watch in a quiet haze, Niall nudges Liam as he retrieves the camera from his bag once again.

"we should...we should keep track of when...when they're actually...nice to each other" Niall finally stringed the words together in a slurred fashion. He flashed the camera at the pair. 

"oi" Harry turned angrily to Niall, Louis giggled catching Harry's attention again, they lock eyes. Niall flashes again, Liam joining Niall in fits of laughter. 

"yo, how about some grog" Niall made his way to the mini bar, raiding it carelessly. He hands Liam a beer, collecting another two for Louis and Harry. He turns to hand them the beers but their mouths were clearly preoccupied, Niall nearly dropped the beers when he sees Louis straddling Harry practically eating each others faces. Liam and Niall give each other a spacey look before bursting into fits of laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis jolted awake, he sits up and rubs his pounding temples. His vision stabilises and he takes in the sty thats around the room. He feels the sheets tug but disregards it as he begins to clean the room in a slow awe. There's heaps of trash scattered in random and chaotic fashion all over furniture and the floor. He wanders into the living area where Niall is waking up in the stark nude. Louis quickly covers his eyes.

"Niall! make yourself decent" Louis groaned. Niall scurried around for pants. Harry wandered out of the bedroom, running his hands through his hair and squinty eyed.

"what happened last night. ooft my head, some night" Harry croaked. Louis rolled his eyes but winced as his head began to pound. 

"wait, where's Liam" Louis jarringly added. He scurries through the large hotel suite, gesturing for the other two to help him in which they reluctantly do.

"he's not here" Louis and Harry meet in a doorway, Harry's tall stature towering over Louis, his arms resting on the frame. Harry stares worryingly at a panicking Louis. He feels his arm moving to bring him into an embrace but Louis ducks under and paces around the living room. Louis reaches into his pocket for his phone, he tries a multitude of times to call Liam. each attempted failed to ring. Niall and Harry continue to look around the room, Niall slowly lifts a VHS tape from under the table. 

"watch later" he read aloud. 

"put it on" Louis demanded still trying at the phone, he groans and joins the other two on the couch. Niall clicked the remote to turn the TV on. All of their expressions changed. 

"oh my god!" Niall exclaimed. Harry is frozen in shock, his mouth agape in awe. Louis' phone slips from his hand, he quickly reaches for a nearby red cup, chucking a little. 

"turn it off" he gagged, Harry's eyes haven't left the screen.

"Harry, do something" Louis yelled at him, still holding back vomit. Harry turns towards Louis and gulps.

"oh, Harry, yes, Harry" Louis was getting fed up, he reached for the remote but Niall quickly snatched it. 

"you know this is kind of nice, seeing you two get along and not at each others throats, well not with malicious intent at least" Niall crocked his head to the side, truly analysing the grainy video. 

"Niall!" Louis screeched, he reaches for the remote but Niall quickly attempts to shove it down Harry's pants. Louis retracted immediately, sitting back in defeat. Harry is still confused. 

"Harry, ah, yes" Louis on the screen panted and moaned, Harry grunted as his hands glide over Louis skin. They giggle through their erratic breath. Harry goes to turn off the TV.

"maybe this is how it should be, for the benefit of keeping this friend group alive, sometimes I feel any day were all going to break up and go our seperate ways, just because you guys can't put your differences aside" Niall confessed. Louis and Harry turn to Niall with a sympathetic look.

"Niall, surely you don't feel this way" Louis asked tenderly. He shrugged, nodding his head.

"whatever, we should probably find Liam" Niall stated casually with underlying frustration. Harry and Louis give each other a guilty look. Niall begins to look through trash again for potential clues, Louis and Harry join too. Nails eyes catch a sudden sparkle in the side of his eye. 

"wow, Louis check out the rock on your finger" Louis' eyes widened at the dazzling band on his phalange.

"holy fuck, did I marry a sugar daddy" Louis excitedly stated, Harry looked at his own hand.

"wow, I have one too" Harry stunned. Louis' smile fell instantly.

"please tell me we didn't" Louis breathed out nervously.

"I've got one too" Niall shared confused.

"oh thank god, if I married you, id honestly jump in front of a car or something" Louis sighed with relief. Harry retracted, genuinely hurt by the comment. Niall patted Harry's back comfortingly. 

"wait we've got a lead, let's go to jewellers and ask about Liam" Niall projected.

"hey that's a good idea" Louis acknowledged. Harry nodded in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

The blazing heat punches them as they leave the refrigerated hotel lobby. they stride forward, Niall confusingly navigating a map. he performs acrobatics with the printed geographic paper.

"hi honey, so nice of you to visit me at work" a female voice spoke sweetly in what felt like Niall's direction. Niall slowly lowered the map to find a towering feathered beauty. he chuckled nervously. she steps forward and brings Niall into a hug, he spreads his arms like a bird his sure this ravishing woman is trying to promiscuously portray.

"oi pal, you want a photo, you got to pay" a grey-bearded round man whom you could possibly mistaken for Danny De Vito's long lost twin growled, he unzipped his fanny pack awaiting a hefty tip.

"its okay, Ricky. he's my husband" the tall girl proudly stated, still clingy onto a petite Niall in comparison of stature.

"husband?" Niall choked out. his eyes scaled the towering beauty once more, Niall looks back at Harry and Louis. Harry is nodding in approval of Niall's secret bad boy charm that won over the showgirl. Louis is in sheer disbelief.

"you two...are married?" he asked with underlying venom in his tone.

"happily so" she swooned resting her forward on Niall's. Louis is shaking his head.

"yep sure and do you know where you got married?" Louis spoke patronisingly to the childish bird impersonating girl.

"of course, little pink chapel on the strip" she slurred as she tilts her head, pressing her lips against Niall's. Louis hails a cab, Harry watches the two exchange sweet kisses before Louis snaps his fingers, harry shakes his head grabbing Niall's hand and dragging him.

"where are you going" the showgirl exclaimed. Niall's brows furrowed missing the lip contact immediately.

"we've lost our friend and its important we find him" Louis stated clearly in a hurry, the cabbie get frustrated as other traffic toots at him. 

"its like Sherlock Holmes, can I come?" she asked her eyes sparkled with hope. 

"she would know her away around Vegas" Niall persuade, she nodded her head furiously.

"fine" Louis reluctantly agrees. they all hop into the cab, swatting away the magenta feathers. the Danny De Vito look-a-like chased after the cab, fistful of money flying from his hands and bumbag. 

"well if it isn't my good friend, Harry" harry looked up from putting his seat belt on, Louis rolling his eyes at the cautious weirdo, Louis flicker his narrowed eyes to the taxi driver.

"and of course, your other half. you two are the cutest couple" he stringed on. Louis' eyes met with the cabbie's in the rear view mirror. Louis looks to Harry as he points to himself confused. 

"well, duh. you couldn't keep your hands of each other. My boy, Hazza, an absolute gentleman to you the entire night, you kept singing I've won the lottery, I've won the lottery. I think you both got lucky finding each other" he concluded. Niall smirked at the pair who are purposefully avoiding eye contact with one another, their cheeks rosier than a bouquet on valentines day. 

"well, heres your stop. Have a good one, fellas. oh and thanks for not fucking on my back seat" their eyes widened at the mere image. 

"uh, no problem" harry hesitantly replied, Louis shooting him a targeted glance. Harry clicked the door open, Harry steps out and Louis slides out, they awkwardly bump into one another, murmuring sorries and avoiding eye contact. Harry embarrassingly gestures for Louis to go. Louis huffs at the pathetic interaction. Harry runs his hands through his hair nervously, Niall eyeing him off with a raised brow. Harry looked away guilty.


	6. Chapter 6

they enter the rickety quaint chapel, baby pink paint peeling near by pillars. A tall slinky raven haired man jumps up from behind a desk, he races out and bombards Louis and Harry bringing them forcefully into a group hug. their squished cheeks are acquainted with the man's sloppy wet lips as he presses welcoming kisses. 

"the happy newlyweds" they shutter at the cheered statement. the slinky man took a step back forming his hands him a frame like gesture.

"you two... you two are going to make it, I've never seen so much for another person. oh, of course. you've come for your ceremony tape" he ducks back behind the desk, shattering glass and boxes thumping could be heard as he rummaged through a cupboard.

"not going to lie, I'm nervous to watch this one after this morning's events" Louis quietly confessed, gaging as he recalled. 

"here we go!" he slides a VHS tape into a near by player. The screen zipped up a display for sore eyes, they both look absolutely fuck-faced. 

"of course, I'm the one wearing the fucking dress" he scrunched his nose as the little drunk louis blowed his veil amusingly. Harry chuckling at the childish mannerisms. 

"don't you laugh, you're married to this psycho. ugh, why do I look like I need to pee" he is purely disgusted by his behaviour as the petite boy swallowed by a flouncy snowy dress bounces around his eyes flicker eagerly from Harry's eyes to his lips. Niall is in hysterics.

"you may kiss the bride" drunk Louis furiously throws the bouquet away, attacking Harrys lips. the pair wince at the tragic sight. Niall wipes a joyful tear.

"naw, you guys look so happy" Niall cooed. Louis and Harry shot Niall disgusted looks, they both turn in sync to return to watching the disaster.

"wait! Liam isn't in this video" louis pointed out, his breathing became panicked. 

"was there anyone else with us?" Harry added calmly.

"nope, just you four" the slinky man answered.

"fuck, what do we do now?" Louis turned to harry with instant terror. He grabbed his chest, his heart beating at the thought of never seeing his friend again.

"well try asking jewellers" Harry stated hesitantly, reaching out to comfort Louis but retracted in doubt.

"there is over 150+ jewellers and pawn shops in Vegas" the chapel owning man projected in the room. 

"you see rings everyday, do you know where we could've gotten these" he snatches harry's hand and flashes the diamond in the man's face. he analysed it closely.

"never seen anything like it before, looks custom" he murmured as he tilted his head in concentration.

"well, fuck me" Louis exclaimed. 

"he's already done that" Niall snickered at his own joke. Louis scrunched his nose, Harry looks around discombobulated.


	7. Chapter 7

after no success they stride the streets of Vegas in an vitally exhausting attempt to track down the creator of the dazzlements the boys currently occupy on their fingers. Louis is quietly muttering angrily under his breath. The other boys don't seem to be taking the situation as seriously as they dramatically part ways with the stunning showgirl. Louis rolled his eyes in frustration as they stall behind.

"congratulations" his upper body is pulled into a sweaty embrace, followed by his hand meeting a sweatier palm. 

"uh, thank you?" Louis answered confused. the man hands Louis a newspaper, flipping it open in a grand gesture.

"here, copy on the house" Louis grasps the bulk of printed paper, his eyes scan the headline.

"coaster disaster turned romantic proposal...couple gets stuck on the famous New York New York attraction, popping the question under a starry night. although the couple didn't successfully complete the roller coaster journey, they'll begin a new journey in their lives together" Louis read in awe. 

"our freaking proposal is in the news" Harry snatched the paper from Louis, re-reading in disbelief. Louis snarled at the sudden gesture. 

"so romantic" Niall spoke up. Louis rolled his eyes, his orbs landing on the picture once more. 

"wait is that Liam, he was with us when you..." Louis voice decrescendos as their eyes meet. he didn't want to say it because he didn't want to believe it.

"well you know, anyway when was this taken" he snapped back around to the sweaty tender.

"I don't know, I just the papers" he casually dismisses.

"fuck, what now?" louis exclaimed turning to the boys again. 

"well, lets go to New York New York and see if we can security tapes or something" Harry beamed brilliantly, Louis' eyes narrowed. 

"so you're calling the shots now?" Louis spat, Harry smile falling.

"what are you talking about?" Harry was genuinely confused at the turn of character. 

"i'm in charge of this trip, I call the shots" Louis' tone sizzled with hate.

"well, this trip has gone to shit, so I appoint myself as the new best man. I'm sure liars made up his mind about that. that's if we get him to the wedding in time or if he's alive for that fact" Harry hissed.

"don't fucking say that, how dare you. I'm still best man. you of all people don't deserve to be best man, you haven't known Liam as long as I have-"

"oh were basing this shit on longest friendship" 

"how else would you base it?" 

"oh, I dont know, maybe by who's been there for Liam through his biggest milestones, who supported him when he was going to propose to Kelly, me! not you"

"so your suddenly an expert on proposals"

"well I must be I got the person who hates me most to fucking marry...besides the point and now my best friend is getting to the girl of his dreams because of my support, you shouldn't be best man, you don't even approve of them getting married. you're jealous! your clingy ass is jealous of losing Liam to Kelly or me. And I-" Harry exploded. 

"alright, alright! shut the fuck up! the both of you, were getting no where with your fucking arguing" Niall demanded. Louis fell silent, he became reflective and internal. Harry had a guilty look on his face. Harry's right. Liam is his childhood best friend. Louis is nothing but a loser without Liam. Louis can't even look at the two, he's so embarrassed. He just begins walking. the two just follow the melancholic figure. Louis twiddles with the silver band as he strolls, stuck in deep thought. The infamous coaster comes in view.

"worth a shot" he said defeated. They follow Louis, they approach the reception desk. 

"good afternoon, oh hello again. I hope you enjoyed your night at New York New York" 

"excuse me?" Louis expression displayed pure confusion.

"we sorted a complimentary night in exchange for the major publicity" Louis' eyes sparkled.

"maybe Liam's in that room, you wouldn't happen to have the keys to that room" 

"of course. here you go, mr. styles"

"what? wait I took your name, fuck I'm stupid. Anyway I don't care, I think we finally found Liam!" he excited skips over to the elevator, the same bubbly and flamboyant personality from the wedding video shined through. Harry is endearingly watching him, Niall picked up on this.

"okay, here's the plan. grab Liam, you and me get a divorce, grab our stuff from the hotel and flee the country" Louis rambled. 

"sounds good to me" a hint of disappointment in his voice. Louis too excited to acknowledge Harry's emotions.

"finally put an end to this madness" he exited the elevator abruptly and ran to the allocated room. Louis embraced a body in front of him.

"Liam! hold up you're not Liam" 

"I'm frank, from the cleaning staff" Louis started panicking, his eyes watering. Niall gestured for him to comfort Louis. Harry retracted further from Louis, scared of the consequences.

"frank, did you see a 20 something year old leave this room" Niall spoke calmly. 

"not too long ago" he answered unfazed. 

"wait really, we might've missed him, he could be checking out now" Louis grabbed Harry's hand subconsciously, he pulls the two out of the room.

"this is it, I just know it" Louis cheered as he heads for the elevator.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm sorry mister Payne checked out over an hour ago" louis' world came crashing down around him.

"an hour" louis became deflated.

"he could be back at the other hotel" Harry spoke, Louis doesn't verbally acknowledge Harry's brilliant observation. They all hurry to the taxi rank, Louis flags the yellow vehicle.

"that's them officer" a man pointed to them, they all whipped their heads around.

"what, what did we do?" Niall asked genuinely frightened of the cop that stood before him.

"you're under arrest for damage of a person's property" the cop harshly hand cuffed each of the boys hands, a daisy chain of crooks. Harry-Louis-Niall. 

"what did we damage" Harry asked adding to swelling fear.

"take a look buddy" a bent and boiled Ferrari still lightly flickered with flames.

"we were fucking driving last night, fuck were stupid" Louis stared. They were all escorted to a near by police station. The fluorescent lights uncomfortably bright.

"so you mean to tell me you rented this car out for the weekend?" The cop asked from behind a desk while the three still linked in their daisy chain formation.

"I guess so yes" Harry answered.

"can I see your license, sir" harry hands him his license, tugging at Louis hand. He snarled at Harry. He rolls his eyes handing him the plastic card.

"theres no registration for rental under this name" Niall hands his over and louis fetches his out. Being vengefully rough. Louis snickered at Harry's annoyed expression.

"not this one...this ones telling me this is fake" Louis smile fell.

"excuse me?"

"theres no person who's rented over this weekend named louis Tomlinson"

"wait what, how can that be, I'm louis Tomlinson" Louis defended.

"well according to the government of marital laws, your louis styles as of today, congratulations fuckers" the cop grinned at Harry and Louis, Niall couldn't help but snicker. Louis jiggled the cuff to whack himself in the nose.

"I can clear this up, we got really drunk last night and we got hitched, you know Vegas" he laughed nervously, hoping to clarify.

"so you rented a car under a false identification and I'm gonna have to breathilise you and if you come up positive you will be charged with DUI, on top of damage costs, you're looking at 50k+ for all of this" louis' heart fell to his ass, he feels absolutely guilty. There is no way all them collectively afford that.

"ill be right back fellas" the cop wandered out the room temporarily. louis was just still.

"louis, are you okay?" Niall concerned. He just hummed, his eyes welling up.

"okay, breathe until I say stop" the cop returned inserting plastic straws into each of their mouths. The devices all blink positively.

"Alright, you all tested positive and are all going to be held in our temporary pen" they all faded out listening as they all deflated of all hope. They soon get escorted to the very pen mentioned, still dull in mood. They catch themselves in visitation windows, they look absolutely awful, fucking wrecks. They all slump onto a bench.

"dibs making Peter Pan my bitch" Louis gulped as an inmate made intense contact with him, he scooted closer to Harry, almost like a cry for protection. louis links his finger with harry's banded finger as a force of comfort.

"no problem, I'm taking tinker bell" Niall and louis shared scared looks.

"alright boys, so we've charged Niall Horan for damage of property and DUI, Harry Styles you have the same, Louis Styles is being charged for DUI, DOP and FID"

"I swear I am louis Tomlinson, you must have somewhere on your records of my maiden name" Louis frantically defended.

"I don't make the laws, I enforce them"

"but if you just let us get divorced I can prove it too you, please I can't have three criminal records, I'm decent guy" Louis persuades.

"fine, well have officers take you too sign off on a divorce" Louis eyes beamed. Him flashing a hopeful grin. Most inmates licking their lips at the excited soon-be-divorcee.

"thank you, thank you, thank you. uh little pink chapel is were we got hitched" through the chaos of sirens and what looks like an end to many aspects of this trip they are faced with these words.

"no divorced within the 24 hour period of marriage"

"huh" all their faces fell flat.

"you two got married 3am, so you can not file for divorce within 24 hours" louis started to laugh manically. Police step in and guides him back to the car. they get taken back to the joyous holding pen.

"you guys are free, on one condition, the rings pay for your bail" a cop entered the holding pen, dismissively reading a clipboard.

"done, take them all" Louis hasty rips off Niall's ring, scrapping his skin. He winces at the pain, he quickly apologised. Resorting to alternative methods of sucking Harry's off his finger, Harrys eyes roll to the back of head, his pants twitch as Louis got on to his knees to suck the silver band from Harry's finger. He lets out a grunt. Niall eyes widened at the exchange, Louis not taking in anything around him with his tunnel vision set on escaping.

"lets get the fuck out of here" they power walk out of the building, Niall still shocked at the interaction. Harry's eyes glazed.

"when that clock hits three tonight, we are so getting a divorce" Harry nodded in a daze.


	9. Chapter 9

Louis is pacing back and forth, pressing his phone to his ear as it sings a disconnected tone. he huffs trying again. Harry is desperately trying to tidy the suite to minimise potential damage costs. Harry stumbles as he carries a big trash bag and claws, the stressed pair bump into each other knocking them our of their compressed worrisome worlds. Niall chuckles before getting up and making his way to the toilet. Niall draws the silver zipper of his jeans down, casually whistling a carefree tune. 

"ah guys, I found Liam's phone and a disposable camera" Niall reached in without hesitation. Louis' head snapped around to the bathroom. He fetches the the phone, scrunching his nose as the moist device. 

"we should get these developed, disposable cameras have time stamps on the photos" Niall suggested. harry grabbed Liam's phone off of louis. He snarled at the motion. 

"and well have to get rice" harry slapped the saturated device in his hand, toilet water flew onto louis' face. louis threw the phone at the ground in frustration, covering his mouth when the phone sprays across the floor. 

"oh shit, why'd you do that" harry asked. louis narrowed his eyes. 

"alright, enough, you two. were going to these developed" Niall grabbed the pairs hands, pocketing the toilet perfumed disposable camera. 

"is it 3am yet?" louis mumbled. 

"cmon, lets make this quick" harry nudged louis into the elevator. they gaze at each other with narrowed eyes. Niall rolled his eyes as the elevator door opened, he approached the desk.

"hi, i'm after a chemist, to get photos developed" Niall asked the unenthusiastic receptionist. she handed him a map silently and circled a small building, and went back to her business.

"uh thanks" Niall grabbed the map sourly. they stride towards the marked location, entering a building fluorescent white glow.

"hi, we want to get these developed" a man in a lab coat stared at the dishevelled boys questioningly. he walked away from the counter without a word. 

"that was weird" harry mumbled. their eyes adjusted to the glass panel in front of them, they catch their horrific reflections. 

"we look like fucking druggies" louis spat in disbelief. 

"lets get our of here" harry guided Louis away from his reflection. Niall followed along, still glancing at the concerning sight.

"hey its my good friend, harry" a man in a long trench coat embraced Harry and Louis.

"you seem to have made a lot of friends" louis looked up at harry with a smirk, harry sharing a soft grin his arm still around louis' shoulder.

"you're looking to have another video done, I give you premium vintage vhs tapes" Louis and harry's smile fell. 

"great, who knows how much of the world has seen us fuck now" Louis huffed. Harry removed his arm awkwardly, cleared his throat.

"stop trying to get your sex tape to go viral! were actually just looking at getting these pictures developed" louis and harry look at Niall annoyed at the comment, Louis folding his arms frustrated. 

"oh I can help you, we do photo development too" Niall handed over the camera, following a man through a shop with exotically dress mannequins and red neon signs. 

"bet id look great in that, and that, and that" louis stated casually, Harry's eyes wandered, him biting his lip. Niall chuckled at what he can imagine is harry dressing louis up like a doll in his mind. 

"well take it from here, feel free to look around my sisters store" the man grabbed the camera from Niall's hands, a confused look on his face.

"his sister? strange family business" harry mumbled. 

"people are just trying to make a living, harry" louis spat sassily, he wanders around the store, Harrys eyes follow his every move. 

"you've got to be kidding me" louis pulled out a white fabric from within the rack. 

"not only did I wear at a wedding dress at our wedding, I wore a fucking sex shop wedding dress"

"you're one class act" harry teased.

"ill choke you with this dress" louis spoke through his teeth. 

"kinky" a random patron spoke. louis lowered his grasp on the dress, his mouth gaped in awe. 

"oi, lovebirds. photos are ready" Niall called out. louis scoffed at the abundance of audacity. harry nudges past louis and follows Niall into a blood lit room, the vibe was quite unsettling. louis trotted in shortly after. a collage of admiration and passion scattered across the table.

"naw, look at this one of you and louis" Niall cooed at the two staring endearingly at each other as Harrys fingers danced across the piano.

"and you two dancing at hard rock cafe" Niall pointed out. louis scoffed at the romantic scene.

"we make a cute couple" harry casually slipped. louis shot him a harsh and hateful look. Niall snickered at the smitten boy. harry met louis harsh stare but only with a contrasting soft gaze, louis' eyes suddenly light up.

"wait, hard rock. lets try hard rock!" louis cheered brilliantly. a big smile couldn't help but crawl onto Harrys lips. harry met Niall's teasing gaze.

"how do we owe you?" Harry stuttered in desperation.

"on the house, love is beautiful" harry nodded in agreement.


	10. Chapter 10

"there's our champ" Niall was brought into an embrace, the arms stretch out and much his surprise Nicholas Cage is snuggling the Irish man.

"this man right here, devoured the mighty cage burger. respect" he grasps a starstruck Niall's hand give it a firm shake. harry too stood starstruck, louis rolled his eyes at the two idiots. 

"do you know where our friend is" he asked casually. 

"Lou...thats nicholas cage, can't just ask him questions" Harry mumbled through his teeth. louis scoffed. 

"aye, its the two lovebirds from last night" louis winced at the pet name Vegas seems to have coined for them.

"will play your song and you can recreate that beautiful moment" the singer skipped keenly onto the stage. Niall nudged the pair onto the dance floor. the began to chime a specific 80's tune.

"I can't fight this feeling any longer, yet I'm still afraid to let it flow, what started out as friendship, has grown stronger, I only wish I had the strength to let it show" the singer passionately melodised. harry and louis awkwardly avoid eye contact, attempting to find interest in the restaurants abundant rock n roll decor. 

"I tell myself that I can't hold out forever, I said there is no reason for my fear, 'Cause I feel so secure when we're together, You give my life direction, You make everything so clear" he continued. the wait staff turned to watch the tense spectacle, all cooing over the adorable pair.

"And even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight...are you guys going to dance, you requested this song all night" they both meet the lead singers gaze, he gives an encouraging nod. they turn to each other, immediately turning away embarrassed. harry returns his gaze, he goes to reach for louis' hand. 

"And I can't fight this feeling anym-"

"this is stupid" louis stated tensely, harry quickly retracted. running his hand through his hair.

"yeah totally" he casually coughed. the meet each other's gaze once more and the brief moment was electric, they get lost for a moment. 

"uh, lets go" louis snaps back, all the on-lookers return to their respected tasks.


	11. Chapter 11

"okay lets just stay here the night, he might come back, I mean the man has to sleep" gestured grandly to the sty of the suite even after harry's efforts. the three sit on the couch in anticipation, louis is in deep thought about liam's safety. harry's head is running in circles, he discreetly turns to the subject of his thoughts sporadically, louis. Niall is mindlessly watching lethal weapon 2. a loud knock comes banging at the door.

"liam" louis cheered, darting for the door. he opened it eagerly only to be a statuesque goddess wrapped in the prettiest silk robe ever. she shifted in-between harry and louis and grabbed Niall's hand, guiding him to the bedroom. louis rolled his eyes, he strides out the door. 

"where are you going?" harry called out.

"im not staying here while thats happening" louis responded, Harrys eyes traced louis' figure as he strutted for the elevator. 

"are you coming?" he turned annoyed at harry's lagging. he quickly caught when the doors opened. 

"where are we going?" louis was quiet for the descend, clearly internalised. the doors open the fuse of chlorine perfumed the air, louis forwarded towards a private cabana. taking a defeated seat on the lounge. harry joined with quiet concern.

"I fucked up" louis cups his face, he tugs stressfully at his hair. harry rubbed his hand up and down his back comforting him. 

"it'll certainly be a stag night I won't forget" harry chuckled warmly.

"harry...what if he's gone for real...harry, I have no one, nobody likes me at home, they think I'm a psychopath" he stares sincerely at harry, he's eyes beading in the moonlight, this is torturous for Harry and his conflicting emotions. 

"liam has been the only accepting person in my life. all those things you said earlier are true, I'm a loser without liam" harry's stomach swims in a pool of guilt. Harry's stares at the magical vision as the reflective beams of the swimming pool dance on louis skin. 

"im a horrible person" louis states.

"wow, controlling and stubborn all the way but you're not horrible" harry warmly corrected. 

"please, you're the president of the 'Louis is a horrible person' club" they both chuckled, time slows so it feels. Louis' eyes flicker to Harry's lips, harry inches in but louis turns away. 

"I like you" harry blurts out, his eyes widened at his own stupidity. 

"back home, I like you, uh you said no one likes you back home. yeah, we have our little tiffs, but I still like you, I mean we came to Las Vegas because of you, I think thats a pretty good sign that we like you" harry trailed genuinely.

"it's okay, you don't have to lie to protect me anymore. its pretty obvious you guys don't" louis sighed, feeling stupid.

"louis, listen to me..." louis looks at harry confused, they met gaze. Harry exhaled deeply, he awkwardly shuffled. 

"uh, you fool, fuck" harry groaned, he chuckled at his pathetic attempt. he fluffed it away, continuing to nervously chuckle. louis is looking around confused. 

"I never held it against you, believe it or not. your fight to keep liam in your life, to keep yourself in his. you care a lot about each other, you confide in him. its nice that thats a priority in your life" harry rambled to distract from the previous moment. 

"he's like a brother to me. how am I going to explain this too Kelly" louis stressed. 

"its okay, I'm sure liam is fine" harry brings louis into an embrace, louis closes his eyes enjoying the safe and warm embrace.


	12. Chapter 12

the sun beamed through the window as the pair snooze on the sofa, louis head resting by Harry's heartbeat. the atmosphere is tranquil and serene, a fuzzy blanket spilling off the two. Niall wanders from the room in his boxers, his hair haywire. he freezes at the sight of endearing scene, liam clumsily spills through the door. Niall signals for him to be quiet, he points to harry and louis. he covers his mouth holding back his laughter. Niall goes to retrieve his phone, quietly tip toeing around. he points his phone at the pair, the flash absorbs the room.

"you idiot, turn flash off!" liam whisper yelled. the pair stir, now facing each other. Niall goes to take another photo, the flash goes off once more.

"its on auto, its not even dark" Niall looked at his phone confused. Harry groans reaching for the blanket, his eyes closed.

"morning" Niall said gently. harry stirs close to louis, a soft smile on both their faces.

"morning" louis croaks, harry chuckles a laugh. louis' eyes prick open, he pushes harry off the couch. louis stares at harry with narrowed eyes, harry just shoots him a soft smile. louis furrowed his brows, his eyes dart up.

"liam!" louis jumped over harry and into liam's arms.

"where've you guys been?" liam asked.

"us? we tracked all of las vegas for you" louis confessed.

"you guys look like crap" liam chuckled.

"guys, we should get going. our flight leaves in 1 hour and 15 minutes"

"shit, quickly pack everything up" louis darted for the bedroom, harry follow along in a more relaxed daze.

"what happened there?" liam whispered to niall, gesturing to harry and louis whom are discussing whether to take the hotel toiletries.

"mate, too much...but lucky I got it all on tape" niall snickered.

"Cmon guys" Louis urged poking his head through the doorway. Niall sneaked over to the vhs player, slipping the tape out discreetly.

"Watch later?" Liam read.

"It clears up why they are the way they are" Niall vaguely described.

"What?" Liam was confused. Niall bunched up the glossy photo stack.

"Hold up is that them kissing?" Liam peered over at the picture. Louis and Harry come barrelling out with suitcases. Niall snatches the photos behind his back.

"Are we ready to go?" Louis asked frazzled. They all make way for the airport and jet off back home. They can't wait to put this whole trip behind them.

"Okay, Lou. Where do you want to sit?" Harry asked as he stowed his bag away in the over head compartment.

"Next to you" he mumbled quietly.

"Well that's certainly something I never thought I'd hear you say" Liam confessed.

"Well, you see this trip kind of promoted my relationship with Harry from mortal enemy to personal human pillow" Louis beamed at Harry.

"You know what, I'll take that" Harry nodded.

"More like mortal enemies to husbands" Niall mumbled. liam caught this, his eyes widening.

"Wow, really?" Liam whispered. Niall nodded.

"We'll discuss details once they've dozed off" Liam couldn't believe what he was hearing. Niall slid into the middle of the triple seat. They watch the pair awkwardly get into an ideal cuddle position.

"I'm absolutely pooped" Louis yawned, fluttering his eyes shut. Shortly little snores escaped his mouth. Harry's eyes shortly flutter shut. Niall unzips his bag grabbing the photographs, he hands them to Liam.

"Yo dude, they like each other" Liam whispered excitedly.

"No liam, they love each other" Niall corrected. They both look over at the pair with a soft endearing smile.


	13. Chapter 13

"So don't trail to much when walking down the isle, remember this isn't about you" Louis sassily instructed as he adjust Harry's tie.

"I could make the exact comment about you" Harry nudged back cheekily.

"what like I'm slow or an attention seeker?" Louis asked confused.

"Both" Harry shrugged charmingly. Louis rolled his eyes. Everything was certainly back to normal.

"It's very important this day goes perfectly for Liam, so I don't need you being a smart ass" Louis spat, tightening his tie. Harry tugging at it desperately.

"That ought to shut you up" Louis snickered. a clammy Liam enters the room.

"Guys..." he trailed, Harry's endearing gaze met with the nervous lad. Along with Niall and Louis'. 

"I met someone...not someone, I met the one...in Vegas. Man, she's beautiful, absolutely everything I want in a wife, in a partner for life...what do I do, I don't think I can marry kelly" louis turned to Harry with a raised brow and a smirk.

"See, I may be as you say stubborn and controlling and slow and attention seeking, apparently, but at least I have good judgement" he quietly taunted.

"Are you sure?" Niall asked.

"Yes, she's my soulmate"

"I feel that" Harry mumbled. Niall catching the comment.

"How do you know?" Louis asked hesitantly and with hidden self benefit.

"It's starts with one look, a look into her beautiful eyes and you suddenly see the world, you grab her hand and your suddenly holding the world in between what feels like your insignificant fingers. An electric language speaks through you but no words are said but you completely understand. The universe is speaking to you and you feel attracted to the magnetic force, you kiss the lips of the world and feel nothing short a pulsating fever but that's nothing in comparison to how you feel when they speak, you'll noticed how starved you were before and how full you feel after hearing the sweetest melody. You'll get to learn more about the world, discovering and exploring beautiful crevices of its offering and you wish everything upon this that you hope to give her everything she needs to flourish, you'd sacrifice anything just to have them beam and revolve into the beauty they deserve to be" Liam concludes. Niall wipes a tear at the heartfelt speech. Harry nodded agreeing with his speech, Louis turned to Harry looking away at the telling glance.


	14. Chapter 14

Louis turned his key as the door clicks unlocked, he sighs contently. He's home. He takes in the familiar view of his lounge room. He notices the unhomely marriage certificate on his wall. He aggressively rips the frame off the wall, nail and all. He snapped the mocking decor in half.

"Lou's home" Lottie spoke sweetly as she cupped a warm beverage.

"Louis, How was Vegas?" His mum teased. Louis' eyes darted around the room.

"Uneventful" he stuttered out.

"Really?" She further teased.

"Nothing special, mr styles?" Lottie probed. Louis took a seat casually, he chuckled.

"What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas" he nervously cheered.

"Nah uh, tell us everything" the two girls eagerly say around louis.

"Nothing to tell, we got drunk and were stupid. We got a divorce don't stress" Louis proudly stated, his expression falling to confusion as he's not so certain.

"Pity..." jay trailed. Louis narrowed his gaze.

"Don't you dare" he demanded through clenched teeth.

"You and Harry would be cute together" she continued.

"Mum! Please, I'll get married eventually, stop playing little matchmaker. I'll meet my soulmate some day" louis defended.

"Honestly, thought you two would be the first marry. You've had eyes for Harry since Liam introduced him to you in high school"

"What! I do not have eyes for Harry, if by eyes you mean daggers in which I would Oh-So gladly admit that I in fact eyes for him" Lottie and jay share a knowing look.

"Stop that, don't act like you know things I don't" they chuckle at the frantic Louis.

"I know what you're trying to do, you're trying to pressure me into confessing my true feelings for Harry. There's no way you'll catch me admitting I love Harry, not until he says it first" Louis slipped out.

"Wait" Louis paused confused at his own statement.

"True feelings always surface, my dear. Don't get scared when it happens, okay" jay advices. Louis becomes wrapped in a tornado of thoughts, his gaze becoming distant.


End file.
